Polyphony Digital
Polyphony Digital is an internal Japanese first-party video game development studio of Sony Interactive Entertainment, part of Sony Interactive Entertainment Worldwide Studios, which in turn is owned by multinational conglomerate Sony. Originally a development group within Sony Computer Entertainment known as Polys Entertainment, after the success of Gran Turismo in Japan, they were granted greater autonomy and their name changed to Polyphony Digital. Polyphony currently has 5 studios in Japan, the Netherlands, and the United States. Company overview The studio is best known for its Gran Turismo racing game series. Led by Kazunori Yamauchi, Gran Turismo became the most successful racing series for the PlayStation, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation 3. The Gran Turismo series is designed to be a realistic driving simulator, offering realistic driving physics. In 2006, Polyphony released Tourist Trophy, in an attempt to bring the realism of Gran Turismo to motorcycle racing. Games developed as Polys Entertainment as Polyphony Digital Other projects Polyphony Digital has also been involved in real life automotive projects. They have developed special versions of their Gran Turismo games for many car manufacturers as demonstrators for their cars. Nissan also commissioned them to design a special bodykit for their 350Z coupe, which first appeared in 'GT Concept: 2002 Tokyo - Geneva' as the "Nissan 350Z Gran Turismo Aero", later becoming the "Fairlady Z NISMO S-Tune Concept by GRAN TURISMO" in GT4. There was also a faster 'Z-Tune' version with minor styling revisions and 400PS. The S-Tune was later sold in real life by NISMO ('NIS'SAN 'MO'TORSPORT) as a tuning package for existing owners. More recently, they were contracted to design the multifunction display on the new Nissan GT-R,Edmunds Inside Line: A Day in Germany With the GT-R Engineers which displays performance information such as G-forces, acceleration opening, brake pedal pressure, steering angle, an "optimal gearshift map," to emphasize economical vehicle operation. When Nissan was looking for a company to develop the GT-R's user-friendly 'multi-function meter', the car maker says Polyphony was the obvious choice because of the simple menu systems applied to video games such as Gran Turismo. "If you think about the GT-R's multi-function meter with the g-force information and everything else, we wanted it to be very easy to read, very easy to use," says Nissan's global vice president of communications, Simon Sproule. "It's really about the logic of how video games work and their menu systems - which anyone can use - and then applying it to the car." Seiichi Ikiuo from Polyphony Digital encoded and decoded the movies for various SCEI games, such as The Legend of Dragoon, Everybody's Golf 2 and the Japanese versions of Roll Away and the original Crash Bandicoot games for the PS1. Recognition In 2012, IGN placed Polyphony Digital at number 24 on their list of the 50 greatest developers of all time. In the March 2015 issue of GamesTM magazine, the company was number 34 on their list of the "50 Best Developers In The World".GamesTM magazine issue 157, Imagine Publishing, March 2015 In 2014, Polyphony Digital will make a long-term partnership with Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile (FIA) for plan to launch an official FIA Online Championship in 2015. All of the tracks of the sixth installment, Gran Turismo 6, 4 tracks are accurately certified by FIA. References External links * Category:Companies Category:Companies based in Fukuoka Prefecture Category:Software companies based in Tokyo Category:Video game companies established in 1998 Category:1998 establishments in Japan Category:First-party video game developers Category:Gran Turismo (series) Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment game studios Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Video game development companies Category:Companies established in 1998